Seven of Angels
by echolex
Summary: A thief with a dark secret. A spy known as the Shadow. A Heartrender using her magic to survive the slums. A convict with a thirst for revenge. A sharpshooter with a knack for trouble. A genius who doesn’t play by the rules. A runaway with a fiery past. Can they save the world or will they kill eachother first? PJO AU in Six of Crows.


A/N:

This is an AU story for the Six of Crows series meaning the characters in the Percy Jackson series will be substituted in for the original characters of Six of Crows. Please note that I haven't read the Grisha trilogy yet. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think in the comments below.

-Echolex

**1: REYNA**

Reyna still remembers the stories her parents used to read to her as a kid. The tales told of daring heroes always saving the day, some with invincibility, others that were just as ordinary as she was. With every strife, with every struggle, the heroes picked themselves back up, ever resilient. The reason? To defeat the evils lurking in the darkness, the shadows of crime looming just over the horizon of justice, and the monsters hiding under every bed.

Once upon a time, Reyna aspired to be the hero.

Once upon a time, Reyna had dreams.

Now? Now she is apart of that evil lurking in the darkness. Now she is the shadow that hides in plain sight. Now she is one of the many monsters hiding under every child's bed.

It's not that Reyna _wants_ to be apart of that, it's that she _has_ to be. Crime is the only stability she's come across in her spiraling life. Crime has saved her and ruined her. Crime is the reason she's stuck where she is now. But it's also the reason she was able to leave behind a far more unfortunate life, which she thanks every Saint in the heavens above she was able to escape.

She was one of the lucky few.

Reyna still ponders what her parents would think of her if they saw her now, gliding along rooftops and spying on dirty government officials. But she can't think about that now. She's got a job to do and like every job she's performed, she will perform it well.

She is the Shadow of Ketterdam after all.

Which would explain why Reyna is currently scaling the slick rooftops of Ketterdam in her dark tunic and rubber soles, keeping a close eye on things down below. A parley's happening tonight, one between the Black Tips, a local rivalry gang, and the Dregs, the gang Reyna's a part of. The Black Tips have been having some territorial issues with the Dregs lately and Mr. D, the leader of the her gang thought a parley would be a good way to solve the dispute.

Every bone in Reyna's body is saying otherwise, and, in doubtful whispers, so are all the other members of the Dregs.

Mr. D may be the leader of the bottom of the Barrel, but the person who's really pulling the strings is none other than the thief and criminal prodigy known as Nico di Angelo, second in command of the Dregs and the only fourteen year old you'll ever see in a black business suit and brim hat.

When Reyna asked him why a thief like him would dress like a businessman, Nico answered with a sly smile, "Isn't that the same thing?"

Strolling casually among his tense crew, Nico made his way over to the "neutral territory" right smack in the center of the square. He had his business face on, as Reyna liked to call it. An expression of complete calm and blankness—except for the eyes. His eyes were blacker than the blackest bottomless pits and sharper than any of Reyna's various razor-edge knives.

Nico di Angelo's eyes and his reputation for leaving a trail of death everywhere he goes was how he got his name: The Angel of Death.

Being Nico's right-hand and best friend (or at least she liked to think of them that way), Reyna can confirm that rep is no understament.

Next to Nico, Percy and Chris fell behind him, their sole purpose to keep Nico covered in case Bryce and his two beefy seconds try anything.

Hopefully Nico won't need it.

The spot checks came along for each of the gang members. Percy and Chris checked Bryce and his bodyguards while the Black Tips checked Nico and his crew.

"Clear!" Chris shouted after spot checking Bryce Lawrence.

"Jerk," Percy spat at Luke Castellan when he found a dagger hidden up his sleeve.

Pleasant conversation went on after that, bringing up the weather, rumors they've heard of other gangs, and overall small talk. But the pleasantries were far from genuine. Everyone knew why they were here tonight and everyone knew what they wanted. But this is the slums.

You either steal what you want or you don't get it at all.

"Let's be fair, _ja?" _Bryce started in an easy voice, but there was an edge to his tone, an edge of impatience. "All the Black Tips want is a little more scrub," he gestured to his sickly green suit, the same shade as his beady eyes. "and everyone's happy. Can't have the Crow Club claiming all the pigeons, can we?"

"You want to talk about fair, Lawrence?" Nico asked, his voice taking its usual low and dark tone. "We both know fair isn't the name of the game. The main language in these parts is _kruge _and that's just common knowledge. So is the fact that Fifth Harbor is _our_ territory. And your gang, being the lead eating idiots you are don't understand that basic fact, as it has been made clear when you've led our customers like a bombarding flock of pigeons to your side. So naturally," Nico tentatively twisted his skull ring worn over his black leather gloves, a subtle warning that things are about to get messy. "I have to spell it out for you."

The sight before Reyna was almost comical, with Bryce and his two beefy thugs towering over a small scrawny boy like Nico and his not-so-beefy seconds. But looks can be deceiving. Nico is a prime example of that. Most of the kid's body weight comes from muscle and the scars along his knuckles are a warning that every enemy of the Angel of Death should heed.

Bryce scoffed, but his bodyguards shared a nervous glance in understanding. Now, if only they were smart enough to walk away. "'Spell it out?' I'm the second in command of the Black Tips. I won't waste my time with a piece of scum like you playing make pretend."

A cold laugh sounded from Nico's lips. "'Playing make pretend?' Says the guy wearing cheap knock-off gold and a 5 _kruge _suit."

Bryce's face flushed beet red in anger before reverting back to his smug nature. "What are you, ten? I don't think you understand the rules around here, di Angelo. Fifth Harbor belongs to the city and the city belongs to all of us. We have every right to use it just as much as you do."

That's true. But technicalities aside, Fitch Harbor used to be a crapshoot of drudge and mud. Nico came up with the idea of refurbishing it and dredging it with the Crow Club's mortgage, building docks and the quay. Mr. D had a field day denouncing it, but he eventually gave in once he saw the exponential progression of tourists with fat wallets suddenly coming by to the Crow Club. Still, he called him a fool for such a seemingly wasteful expense and even told Nico to "take all that rope and hang yourself."

But the risky expense paid off. Now, ships full of tourists, soldiers, and merchants from all over the world come to get a taste of all of the pleasantries Ketterdam has to offer, and the best part about it? The Dregs have first dibs on all of them, directing each visitor to the Crow Club for the time of their lives—and their wallets. The gradual increase of business has made Mr. D incredibly rich and has also seized some unwanted attention. The Black Tips have been fishing for trouble all year now, picking off pigeons that weren't theirs to pick.

"Fifth Harbor is _ours_. This isn't up for negotiation. You and the Black Tips have been taking what isn't rightfully yours, even going as far as intercepting a shipment of _jurda_ that should have docked two nights ago," Nico said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bryce said, shifting uneasily.

Percy snorted. "Yeah, and you're all water guppies in disguise."

"Shut it," Luke, one of Bryce's seconds hissed.

Percy shrugged indifferently about his mistake. _Sorry,_ he mouthed.

It's common knowledge that the seconds can't talk during a parley. The second rule is no one can have weapons when in neutral territory, which is why Percy, with a heavy heart, said goodbye to his pearl handle pistols, Riptide and Storm.

"If you want a war, Lawrence, I will happily deliver," Nico said.

"We both know the old man doesn't have the guts to start a war," Bryce retorted.

Nico raised a delicate eyebrow. "Who said anything about the old man? You've got me to deal with."

"Full of yourself aren't you, di Angelo?"

Nico shrugged. "Self-reliance is an important skill to have."

Bryce smirked. "I'd like to see how long the Dregs last without their backbone to support them. Everyone knows you're the mastermind behind the operations."

"Is that a threat I detect?"

"Depends," Bryce answered. "Are you willing to give us what we want?"

"Depends," Nico mimicked. "Do you want to walk out of here alive?"

Bryce nudged Luke and scoffed. "Can you believe this arrogant piece of crap? Walks around like he owns the streets." Bryce turned back to Nico. "Let the adults run the show, Little Angel," he crooned. "You're an embarrassment to yourself and the criminal underworld. If I were you, I would leave now before the Devil does you in."

Nico smiled sinisterly and Reyna thought she saw fear flash in Bryce's eyes. He leaned in. "Don't you know, Lawrence? I _am_ the Devil," he whispered. "And do I have a sentence lined up just for you, my friend."

For a moment, Bryce seemed to have lost his cool composure. The look Nico was giving the lieutenant of the Black Tips would've sent any sane man running.

Only problem: Bryce isn't sane, and as smart as Nico is, he isn't either.

Bryce puffed out his chest with an air of smugness. "What if I told you they're two _stadwatch _guards ready to fire on your head?"

Reyna froze. _Crap_. Their rate of survival just depleted to 0%. There are always two _stadwatch_ guards stationed on the roof of the Exchange. Is this what Nico meant when he asked Reyna to keep an eye on things from above and out of sight? Is Bryce bluffing? Reyna couldn't be sure. Nico _always_ has his reasons yet never takes the time to answer Reyna's questions. Whatever the case, she needs to find those guards and fast.

She quickened her pace, scaling the slick brick walls with her rubber soles while trailing her eyes on every possible hiding spot on the rooftops.

Nico placed a hand tentatively on his heart in mock surprise. "I would say I'm honored! I didn't know I meant so much to you, Lawerene." Nico was probably buying Reyna some time.

But even Nico is bound to run out of comebacks eventually.

"They won't last a day without you."

"You underestimate them. I'd give them a month or two on pure revenge."

"You think you're funny, di Angelo. I'll be giggling and prancing around your blown out brain soon enough."

Nico titled his head to the side and regarded Lawrence like he was a confused child. "I'm sure you will," he said with a bout of fake encouragement. "Now, come to think of it," Nico looked up to the rooftops thoughtfully. "bribing those guards must have been _awfully_ expensive."

"It was worth every _kruge _if it meant witnessing the light leave your eyes."

"You sure about that?"

"You want to find out?"

Reyna's eyes widened and, if possible, she moved faster.

"Go on," Nico said with a smile that was borderlining insanity. "Shoot."

"You know, I don't think that's something we should encourage," Percy said, eyeing Nico nervously.

A look of derangement sparkled in Bryce's poisonous eyes. "Got a death wish, do you? I like that."

"There's a couple people here with a death wish. I'm not one of them."

Reyna froze and frowned. Nico's up to something. She shook her head. Of course, she hasn't got a clue. Reyna continued her rapid pace.

"Tell me, Little Angel," he brought a hand to his ear. "What's your secret?"

"I have many secrets, Bryce Lawrence," Nico said. "Only one will be revealed tonight, and that's if you have the guts to give the command."

With a hysterical laugh, Bryce relented. He inhaled a large breath of air. "Shoot!" He screamed.

For a terrifying second, the shot rang through the air, seeking its first victim: Chris Rodriguez.

Chris crumpled to the ground, and in a cry of anguish Percy went down with him, trying and failing to slow the leakage of blood.

Percy looked up from the bullet wound, his eyes a violent sea storm. "You're gonna pay for that."

After a second of staring in horror at her brother in arms, Reyna moved like a panther, a wave of fury washing over her. Who does this guy think he is, shooting Reyna's friend? Her _brother?_

She was vaguely aware Nico didn't flinch.

"You don't look so good, buddy," Nico said. He was right. A thick sheen of sweat blanketed Bryce's pale face. He wasn't laughing anymore. "Not what you expected, huh?"

"I'm just fine," Bryce answered, smoothing his collar. But he wasn't, and even from a distance Reyna could see that as clear as day. "Can't say the same for you though," He hissed, but it lacked the usual venom.

"Doubt it," Nico commented dryly. "But let's pretend that shot was planned."

"Nico! Chris needs a medik, not a commentator!" Percy shouted.

"What he needs to do is quit his moaning and thank me for not ordering Holst to shoot him in the head," Nico snapped, not even sparing the poor guy a glance.

Reyna's eyes widened in understanding. He knew about Chris' betrayal. That's why he brought a bouncer like Chris along. But how? Even Reyna, Nico's spy and primary information supplier doesn't know. What game is he playing at?

"What—How?" Bryce barely managed to choke out. The insanity left his voice, if only for a moment, and curiousity had replaced it. His seconds were sharing identical expressions of shock.

"William Holst," Nico's voice resounded in the darkness. "likes to gamble, so of course your money held a lot of value. But not as much as what _I_ can offer. You see, Holst here has a much bigger problem than gambling—not that I'll share. Unfortunately for him, I know his secret. So naturally, I offered him something far more valuable than any amount of _kruge _the Black Tips can offer: The value of silence. As long as I don't go spilling to Holst's wife, no shot will come to the Dregs. Isn't that right, Holst?"

Another shot rang out in response, right at Bryce's feet making him shriek in terror. With the sound of the bullet, Reyna was able to detect the guard's location. The west side of the rooftops, Reyna deduced. By the sound of it, Nico's got the first guard covered, but he must be counting on Reyna to find the second. If the first guard's located on the west side, the second—Van Daal must be on the east side.

Like a panther, she scoured the rooftops and hunted her prey.

"What are you waiting for?" Bryce cried desperately, insanity lacing his voice. "Fire him! Kill the secret!"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You must be dumber than I thought if you think the secret will die with me. I'm not the only one who knows. Shoot me and my informers will come knocking at your wife and captain's doors before I take my last breath."

No shot came.

There, his shadow elongated along the slick pavement of the roof, Van Daal stood guard, his back turned to Reyna. Reyna pounced on the guard, pulling out one of her favorite knives, Aurum, and holding it against the poor guard's throat.

"Try anything," she murmured into Van Daal's ear. "and I will not hesitate to slice your throat clean."

That did the trick. A muffle of a sound came from the guard, but other than that, defeated silence took hold.

"How is it that you are always a step ahead of me? A step ahead of _everyone?"_

"That's for me to know and you to die wondering. A magician never reveals his secrets, Lawrence," Nico replied. "And I won't start now."

"That's okay," Bryce smiled easily. He pulled out a black pistol. "I've still got a trick left up my sleeve."

Understanding dawned on Percy's face. "Chris, you _idiot."_

Betrayal.

"Not enough tricks, I'm afraid." Nico regarded the gun with a look of amusement. "At least not when dealing with me."

"Uh, Nico? What are you doing?" Percy asked, fear taking hold of him. The sharpshooter's loyal enough to stand by Nico and his outrageous plans, but rarely loyal enough not to question him.

Nico ignored him.

Bryce scoffed. "You're at gunpoint and yet you still manage to make my blood boil. How do you do it, di Angelo?"

Nico smiled knowingly. "Nineteen Burstraat," he said simply.

Bryce froze suddenly, white faced, looking as if he's witnessed the Devil himself.

He isn't wrong.

"That's where your girl lives, right? She's pretty, with those twinkling blue eyes and that fiery red hair. Too pretty for a psychopath like you, which I guess makes her insane too. You love her—or at least, in some twisted way you do. You love her so much you thought you could gamble her life by keeping her around, which unfortunately proved to be a fatal mistake for _both_ of you." Nico smiled coyly. "Amazing what a little fire can do. Suddenly the smoke lifts and everything you love has reduced to ashes. You want to see how it's done, Lawrence?"

Coincidently a siren went off in the distance. Or is it a coincidence? Knowing Nico's reputation, Reyna wouldn't put it past him that he already burned the girl's home.

Lawrence paled considerably, if possible. He looked at Nico as if he were seeing someone new. The cocky, arrogant boy that was here a second ago left, leaving the Angel of Death to finish the deed. "You're messed up in the head, di Angelo. I don't know what happened, but you aren't made like the rest of us."

"You're right," Nico answered barely above a whisper. "I'm not human. I don't make foolish mistakes like you, the Black Tips, or even Rodriguez here." He gestured to the broken traitor sprawled out on the pavement.

"How did you know?" Bryce croaked, the unhinged look in his eyes gone.

Nico scoffed. "You think I wouldn't notice my laziest bouncer suddenly walking two extra miles to Cilla's Fry for breakfast? Especially when everyone knows the eggs at Kooperom are so much better? Chris is an early bird, the Black Tips stir trouble at Fifth Harbor, and our biggest shipment of _jurda _is stolen? It wasn't hard to read in between the lines, Lawrence," Nico crooned. He turned to Chris with a look of disappointment. "This is what happens when the _imbeciles_ start making the plans, _ja?_ Too many loose ends, too many variables that go wrong."

Bryce pointed the barrel of his gun to Nico's chest, a look of pure hatred glowering in his eyes. "You're right, di Angelo. You aren't human. I wonder, what color do you bleed?"

"You know, Lawrence. I lied," Nico admitted, completely unfazed by the gun aimed at his heart. "I'm not the Devil. I'm the angel doing the Devil's bidding." A cold laugh escaped Nico's lips. "Turns out Hell pays better than Heaven, and you know how it is these days, we always take the highest bidder. The Devil's spoken to me, and he says if you don't put that gun down, all of my demons are going to burn down your girl's home. They'll dance around the firelight and sing kumbaya." A black fire blazed in Nico's eyes. Reyna tightened her grip on the guard in anticipation. "Now, as word on the street goes, I've never loved anyone but myself. Call me an amateur at love but, do you _really_ want her gone? For the sake of your pride? You and I both know she'll be long gone before all of my black blood stains this cobblestone."

"What made you clip those feathery wings of yours?" Bryce asked, his finger twitching the trigger.

Nico smirked almost sadistically. "Who says my wings are gone? Though I can promise you we'll _all_ be gone before day breaks. But that's okay. We'll go down together, burning brighter than the Devil's hearth at Reaper's Barge."

"You're insane," Bryce said, interest creeping into his shaky voice.

"Aren't we all?" Nico drawled. "I'll make you a deal, Lawrence: I'll spare her life if you drop the gun. I might even be generous enough to spare yours. But if you shoot, my demons will come for you and they will come for _her_. Which will it be, Lawrence? _Choose."_

The gun shook in Bryce's hand before tumbling on the pavement with an eerie clatter. Reyna almost felt sorry for Bryce. Only moments ago, he entered the parley with a game plan. Now? Now he is leaving as another victim of the Angel of Death. "You ain't human, di Angelo. And you're no angel either. What are you?"

Nico calmly slipped off his ring and threw it in the air. Reyna knew what would be coming next. In a split second, the collapsible sword landed gracefully in Nico's waiting hand, it's black metal darker than a nightmare. Like a shadow, Nico's sword sliced Bryce's hand off clean and quickly. His screams echoed in the night.

"I'm the Angel of Death," Nico answered, his voice darker than the midnight sky. "Don't you forget it." He turned away from a sobbing Bryce and to the traitor still bleeding out. "If you don't leave Kerch by sunrise, if I get word you're even hiding out in Ketterdam, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. And don't even think about joining the Black Tips. You won't be safe with them or _any_ gang for that matter."

Bryce and his gang helped him up, dragging him away from parley. "Don't leave me!" Chris moaned in desperation. Bryce's seconds shook him off and left, but not before Nico grabbed the pistol and stuffed it in his jacket.

"This is mine now," he said. "Come on, Percy. Let's go." He didn't look back to see if one of his most loyal angels was following him.

Percy hesitated, staring at Chris with guilt in his eyes. Loyalty. Always been one of his weaknesses. "Should've stuck with us. You were family. Now you're a traitor," he said sadly. He too walked away, but glanced back only to see Chris dragging himself away.

He probably won't make it far.

A voice inside of Reyna urged her to help him, but he's a traitor now. She can't help him. Her loyalty is to Nico now after he helped her escape. So instead, Reyna settled on praying to all of her Saints that Chris would make it out alright, the only bit of help she could offer him. She walked away, making her way back to the Slat.

Once upon a time, Reyna was forgiving.

Once upon a time, she helped those in need.

Now, the Shadow had other business to attend to.

She didn't look back.


End file.
